This invention relates in general to vehicles and, in particular, to instrument consoles for vehicles.
More specifically, but without restriction to the particular use which is shown and described, the invention relates to a modular instrument console for use in a vehicle such as, for example, a tractor and the like. The modular instrument console includes means to attach it in a temporary operational position to a structural component of the vehicle, from which temporary position the vehicle may be operated and the console may be readily assembled into its permanent position in the vehicle cab or operator's compartment. The modular instrument console of the invention further includes a pivotal mounting providing enhanced access to the interior of the console for servicing.
As is well known, tractors and other similar vehicles used in construction and industrial machinery are typically provided with an instrument console for conveying vital information to the operator relating to the operational functions of the vehicle. In tractors and the like, the instrument console is generally situated in the operator's compartment or cab at a position directly in front of the operator's seat.
In the manufacture of such vehicles, it has become common practice to assemble certain major components, such as the cab or roll-over protective structure, commonly referred to as ROPS, at the destination site of the tractor rather than at the assembly plant. In view of this practice, it is difficult to operate the vehicle under its own power prior to the final assembly stage, due to important control and instrument components not being operatively coupled. The ability to control and monitor operation is extremely necessary to the handling and transporting of newly assembled vehicles at the assembly plant and at the point of destination. Known consoles are not provided with the capability of being operatively coupled to the vehicle, when the cab or ROPS structure has not been installed, to render the vehicle operational prior to complete assembly. In addition, prior art consoles do not provide a positive and reliable seal to keep noise and other environmental elements outside the cab. The instrument consoles employed in the prior art are also not optimumly suited to such separate stages of assembly, because they require considerable assembly of components that is difficult to perform at locations outside of the manufacturing facility.
After being permanently installed, such instrument consoles do not provide convenient access to the interior of the console for servicing of the components thereof, as needed in the field. Moreover, previous instrument consoles are generally of a design where their components are assembled in a rigid, unitized form and such assembly techniques do not permit bench testing of the gauges, lights and the like of the instrument panel or simplified bench assembly of the components. Examples of such typical prior art instrument consoles or panels are disclosed in G. Maguini, U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,371; K. Letzel, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,605; and R. E. Guhl, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,826.